


And the Dragon Goes Rawr

by warriorlid14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kid Percy Weasley, Molly Weasley is a good mom, Toddler Ron Weasley, Weasley family dynamics, someone let her take a nap though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorlid14/pseuds/warriorlid14
Summary: Percy Weasley is six years old and ready to take care of his baby brother Ron. Molly disagrees.
Relationships: Percy Weasley & Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	And the Dragon Goes Rawr

Percy Weasley was a very smart and mature boy for his age. Which is why his big brother Charlie had entrusted him, and only him, with his favorite book about dragons: _The Tales of the Dragon_. And it was why he couldn’t let Ronnie get his hands on it. He was only two, after all, and even though he wouldn’t try to purposely destroy his brother’s prized possession, he was little and bound to accidentally rip it. Or so Percy thought, anyway. So he scooched all the way against the wall where Ronnie couldn’t reach him, as he was too small to climb onto the bed with him… Unless, of course, he pushed the chair against the bed and climbed onto that first, which he had been able to do for a month now. But Percy forgot about this as he turned page after page, each one containing an even bigger and more beautiful dragon than the last. Along with three facts about each dragon, which Percy was diligently memorizing, as it was sure to impress Charlie when he returned home.

“Perce,” a little voice called up to him (which sounded more like a combination of “purse” and “puss” than “Percy”), followed by tugging on his sheets.

“Go back to coloring, Ronnie,” he called back. Ronnie had almost burst into tears the third time Percy told him he couldn’t borrow Charlie’s book, but Percy had lent him a coloring book, and he had quickly become entertained (after Percy dutifully explained that he had color inside the lines, of course). 

Ronnie presumably did as he was told, but then two minutes later was tugging on his sheets once more. “Perce,” he said, more urgently this time. 

Percy, however, was too enthralled on the page about Hungarian horn-tailed dragons to notice. So he said, “I told you this is _Charlie’s_ book. Go play with something else.”

“I gotta- I gotta-”

But whatever Ronnie had to do would remain unknown as he ran off to the other side of the room. Percy re-read the page about Hungarian horn-tails. They were Charlie’s favorite, after all. It was on his third re-read, however, that he noticed an all too familiar and not at all pleasant smell in the air. He immediately put his book down, and asked, “Ronnie, did you poop!?”

Little Ronnie was at the door and reaching up on his tippy toes to try to reach the door handle, to no avail. At his big brother’s question, he turned around and nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had to go potty?” Percy exclaimed. 

But Ronnie turned back to the door. “I want Mummy!” he exclaimed as he reached for the handle one more time.

Percy frowned. His mum would surely scold him. He was supposed to be watching over his little brother, and everyone knew that Ronnie was in the midst of potty training. But well… He looked guiltily at his book, then pouted. He was sure that it was not his fault; Ronnie should have told him he wanted to poop.

“Perce, help!” His baby brother sounded like he was close to tears, and Percy quickly stood up to help him. He grabbed his hand, and opened the door.

“Come on, Ronnie. Let’s go see Mummy.”

Molly, as it turned out, was hastily preparing dinner and finishing up their laundry before Arthur, Bill, and the twins came back from their trip to Diagon Alley, and before Charlie came back from his play date. It had taken longer to put little Ginny down than usual, as she had insisted on playing with her bottle and giggling at her mother’s attempts to feed her instead of drinking her bottle and going to sleep. And odds were that she would wake up at her usual time regardless.

So when Percy came into the kitchen and said, “Mummy, can you come with me?”, she barely looked up before saying “Mummy’s a little busy, dear. Is it an emergency?”

Percy opened his mouth to say yes, before taking in his mother’s frazzled appearance. He looked back at the living room where he had left Ronnie, who was on the floor, giggling at something he couldn’t see. He was suddenly hit with what he thought was his most genius idea all week and smiled. He was a big boy, after all. He was six and a half. He could help Ronnie _and_ his mum.

“No, I got it,” he said quickly, then turned back to Ronnie.

“That’s nice, dear. Take Ron with you,” Molly called after him, clearly not having registered his response.

Little Ron was partaking in his favorite pastime: running into the magical barrier that led to the stairwell as fast as his little legs would let him, and then laughing hysterically as it caught him and gently pushed him back to the floor. The barrier had been put up for all of the children. It didn’t allow them to go up or down the stairwell on their own before a certain age, lest they hurt themselves or try to wander around the house in the middle of the night. That age was typically four, but Molly and Arthur had decided to keep the charm on for the twins for another year. Maybe two. 

“Come on, Ronnie,” Percy said, grabbing onto his little hand again.

“No!” Ron exclaimed, and he immediately tried to pull away. It seemed he wasn’t done playing with the magical barrier. Left to his own devices, Ronnie could play with that barrier for hours (a fact that his parents would capitalize on more often than they’d like to admit). It was a protective, magical barrier after all, and no matter how hard he ran towards it, it wouldn’t hurt him. 

“C’mon, Ronnie. We have to change your nappy.”

At the reminder that his nappy was currently uncomfortably full, Ron once again took his older brother’s hand who then led him through the barrier and up the stairs to his parents’ room. Percy immediately headed towards the drawer where his mum kept the nappies and wipes. He’d seen her change his siblings nappies’ plenty of times, and had even assisted sometimes. And she had even let Bill change a nappy on his own. He was sure he could manage all on his own. He was a big boy after all, and he was very mature for his age.

“Okay, Ronnie, you have to get onto the bed,” Percy said in a commanding voice.

Ronnie nodded and immediately jumped towards the bed. He put his little hands at the edge of the bed and tried and failed to hoist his little body up onto the bed. “Help, please,” he said, looking up at Percy.

Percy picked up his legs with a grunt and pushed him onto the bed. “You’re heavy,” he complained. 

But Ron paid him no mind, instead glancing at the door with a confused expression. “Mum-”

“I’m going to change your nappy right now,” Percy interrupted. Ronnie didn’t look convinced, though, and looked back at the door with a concerned expression. “And then we can go back to my room and color your dragon, okay?”

That caught Ronnie’s attention, and he immediately laid back obediently while Percy determinately set to work. He took out one Ron’s nappies from the drawer and a packet of wipes. He thought to himself that his mum would be very proud of him, taking care of Ronnie all on his own. She’d probably tell him that he was a great big brother, too. And maybe he could go down to the pond on his own now!

All thoughts of his mum, though, were immediately cut short when Percy caught sight of what was inside the nappy. “Ewww, Ronnie you stink!” He pinched his nose and took a step back.

Ronnie, thinking this was hilarious, giggled and said, “No, you stink!”

“No, you stink, Ronnie!” Percy said, taking another step back.

“No, you stink!” Ronnie said with a grin, and began to sit up to look at his brother.

“No, don’t move! You’re going to get everything dirty!” Percy exclaimed. But it was too late, and Percy looked at the mess in horror. “You got poop all over the bed!” 

“No, you poopooed on the bed!”

“No, I didn’t! You’re the one who pooped in your nappy!” Percy cried. 

Ronnie, still thinking they were playing, giggled and said, “No, you poopooed in your nappy!” 

“That’s not true! I don’t wear a nappy!” Percy was growing louder by the minute and his cheeks were turning red. “I’m not a baby! You did it!” 

“No, you poopooed in your nappy! You poopooed in your nappy!” Ron exclaimed excitedly.

But Percy, reminded of the times Fred and George danced around him singing “poopy-head, poopy-head”, angrily yelled, “That’s not true! Stop lying, Ronnie! I didn’t poop in my nappy! You did! And I’m telling mummy, and I’m not lending you my coloring book anymore!”

Ronnie’s face fell, and his eyes instantly welled up with tears. Percy immediately felt guilty. Ronnie was only two, after all. He was still a baby. He was only playing. And he wasn’t the twins.

“No, don’t cry, Ronnie,” Percy said, and leaned over to pat his little brother on the head. But that only resulted in a loud sniff. 

“I’m sorry. We can go play after we’re done, okay?” Ronnie sniffed again, and tears fell down his cheeks. Percy began to panic.

“We can read Charlie’s book! You wanted to read it! It’s about dragons! You like dragons, right?”

Ronnie nodded slowly. 

“And- and I can show you the pictures of all the dragons. And teach you about the Hungarian horn-tail. And we can draw the dragons afterwards! Do you like that?”

“Yes,” Ronnie said, but there were still tears in his eyes. 

“And um- um-” Percy tried to remember what his parents said to make Ronnie laugh. “What color are dragons, Ronnie?”

“Gween,” Ronnie said.

“That’s right!” Percy explained. “And how do dragons go?”

“Raaaaawr!” Ronnie said with a smile.

“Yes!” Percy said proudly. “I’m going to clean you up now, okay?”

“‘Kay.”

Percy pulled out six wipes to clean his little brother up and bunched them up in a ball. He determinately set to work. All the while he kept asking him questions to cheer him up.

“What color is the sky, Ron?” Percy asked while he grabbed another two wipes.

“Blue!”

“And what color are the clouds?” Percy asked while he grabbed another two wipes.

“White!”

“Yes, but sometimes they’re also grey. Like when they’re cumulon- cumuloni- When they have a lot of rain in them, they’re grey. And what color is Gryffindor?” Percy asked while he grabbed another two wipes.

“Wed!”

“And?”

“Jello!”

“Well, it’s actually gold. And how does the Gryffindor lion go?” Percy asked as he threw the dirty wipes in the trash can.

“Raaaaawr!” Little Ron clapped as Percy finished up changing his nappy.

“That’s right! We’re all done!” Percy exclaimed, and helped Ronnie off the bed. Then he proceeded to use ten wipes to clean the mess that had been left on the bed. “Let’s go back to my room. Do you still want to read Charlie’s book?”

“Yes!” Ronnie exclaimed, grabbing Percy from the hand and pulling him towards the door.

And that’s how Molly found them. Sitting on Percy’s bed, with Percy holding the book in front of them. Molly smiled at the serious expression on Percy’s face as he loudly read from the book, and at Ronnie’s look of wonder as he stared in rapt attention at the pictures in front of him. Her smile grew when she noticed that Percy had one arm wrapped around his baby brother in a protective hug. It was times like these she regretted not having a camera on her at all times.

“How are my boys doing?” she asked fondly. 

“Good! I’m teaching Ronnie about dragons!” Percy exclaimed excitedly.

“You are? And are you learning a lot, Ronnie?”

Her baby boy beamed up at her in a way that caused her heart to melt and nodded furiously. “Look at the dwagons, Mummy!”

“Yes, I see them on the cover. And what color are the dragons, baby?”

“Gween!” he said excitedly.

“That’s right!” she said proudly. “You’re so smart. And how do dragons go?”

He took a deep breath, presumably to let out the deepest growl he could, and yelled “Raaaaaawr!”

… And immediately a small stream of fire erupted from his mouth, and the book caught on fire. 

Percy let out a screech and threw the book to the other side of the bed. Molly reacted instantly, whipping out her wand and casting a silent _aguameni_ before the sheets caught on fire. Ron, completely unaware of the dangerous situation he had unintentionally caused, laughed wildly, yelling, “I’m a dwagon!”

Molly rushed to her boys, and swept them up in her arms, pulling them off the bed and away from the still-smoking book. “Are you boys okay?” she yelled as she put them down, frantically looking them over and checking for any burn marks, thankfully finding none.

“Ronnie breathed fire!” Percy yelled in an accusatory tone, pointing at his little brother. Ronnie, finally catching the tone in the room and at the expression on his mother and brother’s faces, immediately looked frightened.

A small part of her, the part that was still running on adrenaline and frightened and still tired from the day’s work, wanted to yell at Ron to never do that again. But one look at her baby’s tear-filled eyes, and that instinct washed away. Instead she pulled them both against her in a hug.

“It was an accident, love,” she said. “It’s accidental magic. Like when you turned Scabbers yellow without meaning to, remember?” Though it had been a while since such magic had frightened her as much. The last time was when the twins were three and apparated themselves onto the roof of the house (and then ran all over it, trying to evade capture). It was just their luck that little Ron might share their love for chaos. 

Percy nodded. “But Charlie’s book is ruined now!”

“It’s okay. We can get him another one.” Though she thought that it would probably have to wait until Arthur’s next paycheck. It was amazing how fast two babies could eat up their finances. Hopefully Charlie wouldn’t be too upset.

“But I don’t have a book to read now,” Percy said with a pout. 

“Well, we can read another one. I have a few up in my room. You can choose one, Percy.”

“About dwagons?” Ron asked hopefully.

“No more dragons,” Molly snapped. Then her voice softened, and she said, “I think I have the one about fairies. Come on, boys. Let’s go up to my room.”

She picked Ronnie up to carry him up the stairs, and stopped when she caught a whiff of a familiar odor. “Ronnie, did you poop?” she said, turning him around to check his nappy.

“Again?” Percy exclaimed. “Ronnie, you poop a lot!”

Molly stopped and looked at Percy. “What do you mean again?”

Percy’s face broke into a wide smile. “He pooped earlier, and I changed his nappy, Mummy! I did it all on my own! Like a big boy!”

She lifted Ronnie’s shirt up and checked his nappy dreading what she’d find. Sure enough, it was obvious a six year-old had changed her baby.

She closed her eyes to calm herself. She was not going to yell. She was absolutely _not_ going to yell. Instead, she was going to be glad that she raised a wonderful boy who loved to help his younger siblings. 

In that moment, she truly envied her husband’s calm demeanor and seemingly endless patience.

“Well, it looks like he pooped again,” she lied. “Do you want to help me change him?”

Percy nodded and raced up the stairs to her room. She followed behind, dreading the mess she would find, and knowing that she’d have to wash her sheets. Sure enough, when she got to her room, she was met with funky smelling sheets and a trash bin overflowing with what looked to be an entire packet of wipes. 

A successful nappy change and change of sheets later, she tiredly suggested a nap instead of story time. Thankfully, the boys were worn out by the day’s events and they didn’t put up much of a fuss. Molly laid down next to them with a sigh, and hoped that she could get at least half an hour’s worth of sleep before Arthur and the boys returned.

Ten minutes later, Ginny woke up with a large cry, announcing to the world that she was in urgent need of attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but real talk: how do wizards parent?? Do they use disposable diapers? Cloth diapers? Wipes? Do they just use magic to clean their babies? Do they buy formula? I need answers.
> 
> But also, please review.


End file.
